On the Subject of Magnetism
by Poddyful
Summary: Wherein Niou gets a tad inebriated, and goes a bit gropey on his volleyball opponent. Who can blame him, though, when a Tezuka clad in nothing save for a pair of boardies is so drool worthy? NiouTezu Oneshot


Title: On the Subject of Magnetism…

Pretty lame title, yeah. I'm only half dead; excuse me. Rawr.

Anyways.

NiouTezu!

This one is also courtesy to BluePenguin-chan, who poked me helped me and went over it to kill any little nasty mistakes, even when she's turned into a BluePanda from the lack of sleep. THANK YOU! Let's just all hang in there, yeah? (-Mr B)

It's a crack pairing with two semes, let's see how that works out (well, a devious both, and a stoic seme, probably) (Or, since Mitsu-chan is in my hands now, I can make him a passionate seme and stoic uke. Grunt. Grunt. Grunt. Hehe.)

There probably aren't any vending machines in Japan that sell sake (nor do sake come in cans), but for the sake of this fic, there are, ok?

**

* * *

**

**On the Subject of Magnetism…**

_Ah, the wonders of...alcohol?_

_Nah, the sparks were already there._

_Right? _

_Ah well, Niou isn't thinking straight anyway. _

_But he has a Tezuka to grope. _

_That's excuse enough._

* * *

The scorching sun was bearing down on the members of Rikkai Dai and Seigaku, a few of whom were busy keeping an eye out for the incoming volleyball, but the majority lying on the beach or in the shade, relaxing. 

Whoever thought that it was a great idea to go to the beach and play beach volleyball in the cloudless heat, should be shot a million times over, sent to hell and back, and be dressed up as Mizuki to give to Fuji.

On the plus side, Tezuka was wearing nothing bar a pair of boardies, and that was enough to kill anyone with one look from dehydration (read: drooling). Sure, everyone was wearing nothing but boardies, but Tezuka was a special case.

A bead of sweat formed and slid down Tezuka's face, which was serious with concentration as he followed the ball like a hawk, before setting it back with such precision that could put any acupuncture specialist to shame.

His eyes were half lidded with the faintly creased eyebrows, amber eyes intense. His lips were parted slightly, panting from effort, showing even, pearly teeth. His tongue darted out to wet them, undoubtly in need of a bit of water.

They say that black looks good on anyone- and the black singlet that Tezuka was wearing, while very drool-worthy, was discarded long ago in favour of speed, and, for anyone else, well- drool.

One could almost wonder why Tezuka usually wore non-revealing clothes, when his body was so well sculptured. He was powerfully built - broad shoulders, muscular biceps, not particularly narrow hips but the washboard abs…

While it would have been more obvious on tanned skin, his fair skin glowed mistily with perspiration. Slick, smooth, unblemished.

And his chest. _Gawd_, his chest.

Niou half-raised an eyebrow at his train of thought, absently digging the ball back. Tezuka stepped back slightly, and set it back over to Niou's side.

Echizen stood at the back of the court, watching the rally between Niou and his buchou, as Kirihara did likewise.

Stupid Yagyuu, if only Kirihara hadn't insisted on playing, otherwise they would've beaten Tezuka long ago (Echizen didn't count, because he sucks. Niou's words, of course).

But at least he got to ogle a hot body.

Niou wasn't half bad either - he wasn't particularly brawny (well, he was, to some extent, but not as crazily manly as Tezuka and Akazawa), but he was perfectly proportioned, and flawless to every extent.

What do they call those kinds of people recently?

Ah, that's right. Bishies.

And did Niou accidentally miss the last ball?

"Set and game won by Seigaku," someone narrated from the sidelines, noting the ogling on the court by both parties (to some extent), and furiously scribbling it down in a little green notebook.

Niou blinked, slightly surprised that the game had finished already and that mostly everyone had left.

"Teeeezukaaaaaaaaa!" Eiji sang across the beach, "We have to go now, pack the court up for us, ne?"

Tezuka glanced over at the bouncing boy waving cheerfully at him, and nodded once, letting the cool sea breeze wash over him and allowing his adrenalin to wear down.

Eiji grinned toothily. _PING_, went his teeth.

Tezuka blinked.

"_Ex_-ellent!" Eiji giggled evilly, his imitation of Montgomery Burns frighteningly accurate, before latching onto Oishi (who gave both Tezuka _and_ Niou a wave), and they both wandered off.

Not long after that, as Niou and Tezuka stood there to cool down, everyone had left. The sky was starting to darken, and the streets lights slowly flickered on, as some shops closed their doors and retired for the day.

Neither of them moved, nor did they look at each other, too lost in their own thoughts.

As soon as the last lights in the street blinked its way to shine down on the unsuspecting couple beneath it, who grumbled and moved to another spot to cuddle, Niou slowly stretched and walked away, saying that he needed a drink.

He paused.

"Want anything?"

Tezuka looked at him briefly, before bending down to gather up the scattered volleyballs and putting them into Kikumaru's sports bag.

"No, thank you," was the even reply.

Niou shrugged, "You like coffee, right?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he sauntered off, peeking back only to watch as Tezuka bent over, board shorts stretching over his ass.

Damn, his ass.

The sky was beginning to go rather cloudy, and the air was starting to have a biting chill to it. Niou grabbed his jumper, and rubbed his arms to ward off the slightly edgy wind.

Since there were vending machines every five metres down the street, Niou didn't have to walk far, and soon found one. He briefly considered the merits of buying a fizzy drink and shaking it for Tezuka, but soon decided against it, on the grounds that while it would be fun, Tezuka would probably kill him.

He inserted a few coins into the vending machine, lazily drawing his fingers over the buttons, and waited for the metallic 'thunk' of the can.

It never came, instead replaced by a dull 'plonk' of aluminium against aluminium. He bent down to look, and was greeted with the sight of a few cans of alcohol. Niou blinked.

Drink it, leave it, or take it back?

Niou looked down again. What a waste, leaving it there like that…

* * *

Tezuka had been packing up by himself for a while, ever since Niou left. The sooner he could get the equipment packed up, the sooner he can leave and get himself a warm shower. There was a strange shattering noise coming from someway down the street, but Tezuka paid it no heed. 

It was probably some random drunk, or a gang or something.

"Having fun there?" A voice drifted from behind him. Tezuka recognized the voice, somewhat, and looked back warily.

"Niou," he acknowledged, a small nod of his head for greeting. He carefully manoeuvred his body so that he was facing the boy, who was a well known prankster - on and off courts.

A smirk surfaced on Niou's face. "So the Great Tezuka knows my name, huh? I'm honoured."

Tezuka ignored him, instead, he began unwinding the net carefully. He cautiously averted his eyes from Niou's drowsy-looking gaze, and tried to fold up the net.

It didn't work.

Tezuka frowned slightly and tried to fold it up again. When he folded it over, there was some sort of magnetic field feeling on the white plastic, and one side of the net would repel the other.

"Here, let me help," Niou said, words slurring slightly. Tezuka was about to politely turn the offer down, but Niou had already came over to his side, arms brushing over his.

"I'm fine," Tezuka said, eyes narrowing slightly. Niou raised an eyebrow, and proceeded to tug the net towards him, nearly making Tezuka stumble. Tezuka, in a rare act of immaturity, pulled it back, causing Niou to reflexively jerk it his way again.

Niou wasn't quite sure what happened next, but there was a flurry of warm and cold wind, and flailing of limbs, and some sort of strange twist, and suddenly, Niou found himself on top of Tezuka, face nuzzled comfortably in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," Niou said pleasantly, after a moment, in which he figured out that Tezuka had instinctively flipped the pair over in mid air, so that the other would be cushioned.

Tezuka didn't reply, still trying to untangle his hands from the net. Every move had Tezuka's muscles rippling beneath, and Niou, who could feel every movement, fought a lazy smirk. Hah, muscles.

Suddenly, Tezuka stiffened.

Niou noticed, and blinked down lazily, "What's the matter?"

Tezuka shook his head, and stiffened again when Niou, in turn, tried to test his hands to see how badly tangled they were.

"Oi, Tezuka. You're going stiff," Niou said, looking down the length of his nose at the boy beneath him. Tezuka didn't answer for a while, but when he did, his voice sounded slightly strangled.

"If you are able to remove your right hand, please do so," Tezuka said, eyebrows creasing slightly.

"From what?" Niou asked, brows drawing together slightly. Suddenly, he knew exactly what. He moved his hand, and was met with the smooth material of the boardies that Tezuka had been wearing since the start of the day.

_Ooh. Nice._

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched. Niou was _groping_ him.

"Niou," Tezuka said warningly. A pity that it didn't have the same effect when the tone is so strained. A warm rush was coursing through his veins, and he let out a small, restrained huff of air.

"Yes?" Niou breathed into his ear. Tezuka's smelt sake in his breath, and turned his head away slightly, suddenly drawing in a sharp breath.

"Niou. Stop," He commanded. Niou ignored him, raising himself up slightly and sucking on Tezuka's neck. For some reason, he wasn't thinking clearly, but whatever. Tezuka was lying under him, all vulnerable to Niou's advances; everything else can be shoved to the back of his mind to ponder about later.

"Oi, Tezuka," Niou whispered breathily into his ear, hot breath fanning across Tezuka's cheek and neck, sending an involuntary shiver down Tezuka's spine.

Niou growled when he felt the body beneath him shiver. Fuck, that delicious body.

He started to trail kisses down Tezuka's neck, nipping at his collarbone, before licking his way up Tezuka's chin, drawing back and blowing a stream of cold air over the sensitive skin. His hand hadn't left its previous post, and Tezuka was killing himself trying to control gasps and making Niou stop.

This wasn't right - Tezuka is usually well adverse in suppressing hormones, and here he was, reduced to a boneless heap, fire roaring through his stomach and blood rushing in a frenzy around his body. Niou's hands were really quite skilled, and Tezuka narrowed his eyes, biting his lips and refusing to give in.

A bit late for that though, and Niou chuckled huskily as Tezuka's breath caught.

_Like a little deer lost in headlights. Fuck, Tezuka…you're so fucking beautiful…_

Tezuka looked up to meet Niou's heated gaze, his beautiful eyes a warm hue of grey. He opened his mouth to say something, and Niou took this as the perfect chance.

"Niou, I-" Tezuka grunted slightly as Niou's mouth crashed down onto his, tongue roughly invading his mouth. The taste of sake filled him with warmth, and before he realised, he was kissing him back ever so slightly.

Niou smirked against Tezuka's lips, before untangling himself easily from the net, leaving Tezuka still lying there in the sand, still caught up in a flushed heap in the net.

With a stiffy.

"I'm going to go and get us another drink" He said to Tezuka, still lying on the sand behind him. He chuckled to himself.

_I am __**so**__ evil. _

It must be the sake getting to his brain.

Now, as soon as the last light in the street was smashed by Kikumaru's volleyball, courtesy of Niou's superb aim, he was going to strategically knot the net, and ravish Tezuka to death. He wouldn't even be able to walk in the morning.

Ah, the wonders of bondage.

* * *

…well. 

Hm…

Thanks for reading. A penny for your thoughts:)

Once again, thanks to BluePenguin-chan, who stood up bravely against my fire-breathing typos. I applaud and luff you accordingly. XD

Hope you enjoyed!

'Til next time then!


End file.
